Discussione:Il liquore di Binks
Strofa La strofa dell'anime che inizia con "è da tanto tempo ormai che un scheletro io son" ovviamente non fa parte del testo originale, non avrebbe senso. Si tratta di un'improvvisazione di Brook, immagino. Ho provato a vedere l'episodio in italiano ambientato dopo che Orso se ne è andato da Thriller Bark ("Festa grande"), ma non riesco a caricarlo. Qualcuno ci riesce? Non so nemmeno se lì venga rivelata quella "vera". In alternativa non so se sia meglio tenere quella strofa sbagliata o lasciare in bianco quel paragrafo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:17, feb 22, 2016 (UTC) Non capisco, come farebbe ad essere una improvvisazione? E che vorrebbe dire? Cmq penso che su youtube troverai la canzone in italiano. L'unica versione disponibile è quella "improvvisata". Non esiste quella "originale" cantata dai pirati prima della festa. --KuroUrufu (discussioni) 13:21, feb 22, 2016 (UTC) Intendevo dire che di certo la versione che conoscono Laura, Shanks e Rufy non ha quella strofa, ma un'altra! Quella se l'è inventata Brook dopo essere morto. Kurourufu, intendi dire che quando la cantano durante la festa non si sente quel pezzo? --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:25, feb 22, 2016 (UTC) Intendo che l'unica volta in cui si sente la canzone per intero è proprio quando alla festa Brook cambia quella strofa. Quindi una versione "originale" precedente non esiste. --KuroUrufu (discussioni) 13:46, feb 22, 2016 (UTC) Ho capito dove sta il malinteso: la strofa in questione è l'adattamente della mediaset, la canzone originale non dice da nessuna parte "scheletro", infatti ecco la strofa sulla wiki inglese: :Going to deliver Binks' Sake! :Today, and tomorrow, our dreams through the night! :Waving our goodbyes, we'll never meet again! :But don't look so down, For tomorrow night the moon will also rise! Forse dovremmo aggiungere una colonna per la traduzione letterale... però non ci sta... boh magari penso a qualcosa. In ogni caso specificherei "anime italiano" nella colonna a scanso di equivoci. La versione originale è quella nella colonna "manga". E poi questa è una wiki italiana quindi chi la legge si aspetta già che per "anime" si intenda la versione italiana. --KuroUrufu (discussioni) 14:03, feb 22, 2016 (UTC) Be', io ho ricontrollato "Festa grande" e confermo le parole di Kurourufu (che tra l'altro prima avevo frainteso). In quel momento tutti gli altri cantanti tacciono, perchè la merdaset sa che non ha senso farla cantare anche a loro. Meganoide (discussioni) 14:28, feb 22, 2016 (UTC) @KuroUrufu: La versione del manga, ovvero quella della star comics, è pur sempre un adattamento anche se sembra essere fedele al testo originale. In ogni caso, non ho ancora ben capito quale sia il problema: quella è la versione della mediaset e quella ci teniamo, no? Uno potrebbe anche dire che la canzone parlava di uno scheletro e che sia tutta una coincidenza... ma quello che voglio dire è che non è un nostro problema in fondo. Infatti va bene così com'è. Abbiamo la versione Star Comics e la versione Mediaset, ovvero le uniche che ci servono; poi è ovvio che nel doppiaggio venga riadattato per essere orecchiabile ed in rima. --KuroUrufu (discussioni) 15:59, feb 22, 2016 (UTC) Ma, Kurourufu, avrebbero potuto riadattarlo in milioni di modi diversi, invece di creare un testo così particolare! Speravo che esistessero "due" adattamenti, quello "vero" e quello in cui Brook ne personalizza una strofa. Sì, Leviathan, siamo costretti a considerare che per coincidenza ci sia una strofa che parla di un uomo-scheletro, ma avrei preferito evitarlo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:38, feb 22, 2016 (UTC) In ogni caso, c'è solo quella, quindi dobbiamo accontentarci. A meno che in un futuro capitolo non venga citato il testo della canzone originale, ma ne dubito. --KuroUrufu (discussioni) 17:27, feb 22, 2016 (UTC)